


Tsukasa Likes Commoners Food So He Must Be A Slut

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Help, M/M, This started out as a joke, some lowkey kinkshame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Does a richboy™ liking cheap food makehimcheap, persay?What the actual hell is this. I regret everything(love u Wint)





	Tsukasa Likes Commoners Food So He Must Be A Slut

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs really bad LOL

"...Hey, Kasa-kun. You really like those cheap sweets, don't you?"  
Suou blinked. In this awkward situation of being so close to Izumi-senpai, why on earth was he asking this now?  
Suou's voice shook a little. "...Yes. I do _favor_ them. W-Why?"  
"Because I was thinking," Izumi started as he finally closed the distance, a single arm holding both of Suou's over his head.  
_"..It means that you can like bad things, right?"_

Without warning, Izumi roughly pressed his knee into Suou's crotch.

"S-S-Sena-senpai..!! What the heck are you- _AH!_ " Suou's knees buckled, which had him sinking down onto Izumi's knee that was between his legs. The feeling was mind-numbing, and before Suou could register what he was doing he was already grinding down on Izumi's leg.

Izumi smirked in satisfaction. "Heh, I thought so. ...Kasa-kun, the gap between who you pretend to be and who you really are is really impressive, yeah?" Izumi started to grind his leg in rhythm with Suou and, arms released, Suou desperately clutched onto his senpai's shoulders for support. He could start to feel Izumi's hard-on as he moved, sloppily rubbing up and down Suou's left leg with each thrust. Everything was so new to him, so _good_ to him, and he began to melt as lewd cries began pouring out of his mouth. Izumi leaned over him and breathed hotly right into his ear.

_"What a slut."_

That was enough to send Suou over the edge. His hair clinging to his face in sweat, his body shook violently as he let out a string of breathy gasps and moans. Izumi removed his leg from between Suou's, leaving the redhead falling to the floor as he cried out. Slowly coming back to his senses, he noticed that his pant leg was wet, so he figured Izumi must have came as well.

 _"...Nng.. Sena...senpai..."_  
Violet eyes looked up to meet blue as Izumi still stood above Suou's trembling body, collapsed on the floor. Suou couldn't read his expression, and was scared to imagine what kind of embarrassing face he himself was making right now. 

Izumi turned his head away and mumbled under his breath. 

_"...Let me try some of your snacks sometime."_

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanna die 
> 
> Ko-Fi account now open for those who want to support the trash™:  
>  _http://ko-fi.com/Z8Z4PK21#_


End file.
